The Bald Prince of Wacky Tennis
by Terry-May
Summary: Ever wondered how many takes it took to make that scene where Ryoma and Atobe have their showdown during the National Quarterfinals? Well, here’re various blooper scenes. I'm planning this to be a two-shot. Please R&R. Based on PoT - Passion Red.


**King vs. Prince - Behind the Scenes**

_**Summary: **__Ever wondered how many takes it took to make that scene where Ryoma and Atobe have their showdown during the National Quarterfinals? Well, here're various blooper scenes. BTW, I don't own PoT. I only wish I did. T-T_

**Out-take # 1 - In Which the Game is Set to Hard Mode**

_Echizen Ryoma vs. Atobe Keigo_

"Let's settle this, Monkey King," Echizen taunted as he stepped unto the courts.

"But of course, the winner is ore-sama," Atobe taunted back and held his racket directly vertical to the ground. "Smooth or rough?"

"Rough," Echizen replied cheekily.

Atobe spun the racket and waited for it to land. When it landed, the text on the underside of the racket was an upside down 'A'.

"Singles 3 will now begin. Echizen to serve," the referee announced. Echizen made his way to the service line.

"Go, Echizen!" Momo cheered from the bleachers.

"Beat him, Echizen!" Eiji called out.

"Oisu," Echizen answered and tilted his cap. He prepared to serve.

_1 SET MATCH PLAY. ECHIZEN TO SERVE._

Echizen prepared himself to serve on the right service line. He served. Atobe returned with a straight shot. Echizen with his short stature was unable to return the ball.

"0-15"

Echizen served again. Expecting the return to be a straight again, he headed to the center. Much to his surprise, Atobe returned with a cross. Echizen ran for the ball, but the ball had already bounced out of the courts.

"0-30"

Echizen served _again_ after muttering out his trademark 'Mada Made Dane'. Atobe returned it with a straight. Echizen was expecting a cross. He was unable to return. _Damn you, Atobe! Why're you so strong?! Must be because I set the game to hard. ^^_

"0-40"

Echizen served. Atobe returned it with a straight. _Echizen! Why didn't you anticipate a straight?! Curse the person controlling you then. _Echizen with his short legs only stumbled after a fruitless attempt at returning the ball.

"Game won by Atobe. 1-0," the referee announced. Echizen glared at him. The referee ignored him and continued on with his duty. "Change court."

The two crossed courts without even looking at each other. Once they were both in position, Atobe served. He served from the middle.

His serve went left, just how Echizen had anticipated him to. He was able to return it, but Atobe was too quick for him. He returned the ball with a cross. Ryoma was too close to the net. Even his Split Step didn't allow him to return that ball.

"15-0"

Atobe served close to the middle this time, more on the left. His served was aimed directly at Echizen. Echizen managed to return it. Atobe returned it with a 15-degree cross aimed at the corner. Echizen did not return it.

"30-0"

Atobe served at the middle. He did his famous Tanhausser Serve. Ryoma attempted to return it, but the ball landed on the net.

"40-0"

"What's wrong, Echizen?" Atobe sneered. "I thought you wanted to settle this."

"…" Ryoma remained silent and glared at his opponent.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Atobe chuckled conceitedly. "You're too awed by my prowess that you can't play well, can't you?"

"Just hurry and serve, Monkey King," Ryoma told him and headed to the spot where he thought Atobe would aim at.

Atobe served again. It went way to the right. Blame Ryoma and his short legs and not me. Oh, poor Echizen was unable to return it.

"Game won by Atobe. 2-0," the referee announced because it's his job. "Change court."

The two crossed courts again. This time, Ryoma was watching Atobe.

Ryoma served. Atobe returned it with a 30-degree cross. Ryoma returned it with a straight. _Finally, we're getting somewhere_. Atobe returned it with a cross, Ryoma returned it with a straight. Atobe returned with a straight. Ryoma stumbled after trying to return the ball.

"0-15"

Echizen tried to serve again. He did his famous Twist Serve. Since the game was set on Hard mode, Atobe returned it with ease.

"0-30"

Ryoma served again. Atobe returned with a straight. Ryoma couldn't return it - as usual.

"0-40"

Ryoma served yet again. Atobe returned it with a straight. Ryoma, having anticipated the shot, returned it with a straight as well. Atobe returned it with a cross lob. Due to his 'chibi-ness', Ryoma couldn't return the high lob since he had jumped close to the net where the flying ball was at its highest.

"Game won by Atobe. 3-0," the referee announced. He had to do that or else he would lose his job. And if he lost his job, that would mean NO MORE TENNIS! But really, he didn't have to worry much. "Change court."

"Che, the author can't even play a decent game. Does she want me bald?" Echizen wanted to complain, but he kept that to himself.

"Why, you'd probably look cuter if you had Oishi's hairstyle," Atobe teased as he crossed court. Oishi looked hurt from where he stood at the bleachers.

"Whoa, how did you read my mind?" Echizen questioned, disregarding his previous statement.

"Because I'm the Gray Stu of this chapter," Atobe replied simply. "It's mainly because she had the game set to Hard."

"Shut up and serve," Echizen shot and waited for Atobe to serve.

Atobe went to the middle and served a fast serve. Even though Ryoma was leaning on the side the ball landed, he still couldn't return it.

"15-0"

Atobe served his Tanhausser Serve from the middle again. Ryoma _tried_ returning it but was unable to. He didn't even touch the ball.

"30-0"

Atobe did a service ace from the middle again. For some reason, he really loves the middle. Such an egocentric maniac…

"40-0"

Atobe returned to the service line again. Wow, he didn't serve from the center this time. Still, needless to say, little Ryoma was being bullied.

"Game won by Atobe. 4-0," the referee said and not announced. "Change court."

I guess you're pretty bored now after reading two pages worth of match details, so I'll such fast forward to Atobe's last shot.

_Score: 5-0, 40-0. Advantage: Hyoutei._

"Really, Echizen. Are you chickening out?" Atobe taunted. Ryoma just glared at him. "You know, if you lose this shot, you're going to end up bald."

"I don't care," Ryoma replied with a nonchalant look.

"Eh? Why?" Atobe questioned.

"Just hurry and serve."

Atobe served one last time. That final shot would answer everything. He served it. Ryoma returned it with a cross. Atobe returned it with a cross. Ryoma returned it with a straight. Atobe tried returning it. The ball hit the net.

Whose net?

Ryoma's side of the net, of course.

"Hahaha," Atobe laughed maniacally. Finally, he could have revenge on that darned cocky brat.

"Hold it, Atobe-kun," the director, who was actually the referee, stopped the Monkey King just as he was about to take the razor from his pocket.

"Stay out of this, Director," Atobe told the referee/director. The referee/director was taken aback.

Atobe lunged at Ryoma and tackled him to the ground.

"Mada Mada Dane," Echizen taunted even though it was inappropriate at the time, and he was pinned to the ground by a maniac-looking Atobe.

"This is what you get for calling me Monkey King!" Atobe yelled (?). He pinned Ryoma's right hand to the ground.

"Oi, Atobe, stop," the director/referee and his other comrades/teammates called to him. The Seigaku regulars were debating whether they would save Ryoma or not.

"Save him," Tezuka concluded with his arms crossed and with his face looking stoic as always.

"But he definitely needs a haircut!" Oishi replied.

"But," Fuji stated, siding with Tezuka. "Do you think he'll have enough pride to taunt his opponents during the semifinals? Did you ever consider how depressed he'll become if Sakuno dumps him because of his hair?"

"Then, at least he'll know that she's not for him, and he'll find someone that'll love him for who he is!" Oishi retaliated, getting all dramatic.

"Save him," was all Tezuka said.

"Oi, Atobe-kun, you better stop," the director called back to Atobe. "The show will go bankrupt if Ryoma-kun ends up bald."

"I can always pay for that," Atobe replied, looking at the director. He dug out a pile of cash out of his pocket and threw it at the director.

"But the show…" the director began. "It won't be 'The Prince of Tennis' anymore. It'll be 'The Bald Prince of Tennis'."

"Who cares?" Atobe shot back and attempted to shave off all of Ryoma's hair. When he brought it down, expecting hair to be cut, he saw that only the ground was below him.

Seeing that his prey had escaped, he only stood up and dusted himself. Ryoma was safely with Momo and Kaidoh.

"Besides, why don't we rename the show and name it 'The King of Tennis'," Atobe spoke.

"Why does my father get the highlight here?" Ryoma complained. Atobe threatened him to silence with the razor.

"Someone get the razor from him!" one of the Hyoutei regulars shouted faintly.

"Idiot, I'm not speaking about your father. I'm talking about ore-sama," Atobe told him with a sneer.

"But the king is the father of the prince. Doesn't that make sense?" Ryoma questioned. He finally had the urge to approach Atobe now that someone had unarmed him.

"Just because I'm unarmed doesn't mean you'll live to see tomorrow," Atobe managed to say before tackling him back to the ground. Wow, he must really have the hots for our Prince of Tennis.

Hiyoshi, who was the one who took the razor from Atobe, handed the razor back to Atobe because he hated Ryoma for humiliating him and stuff like that.

--

--

Well, it's not unnatural for Ryoma to go home that day with a bald head. He could probably manage it over the next few weeks or days if he could force his father to get him a wig. Besides, he _knew_ that _his_ Sakuno would still love him for his hair no matter what.

--

The next week, the next episode was aired. The new title was 'The Bald King of Tennis'. It would be easy to infer that both Nanjirou and Atobe had their hair slashed up badly in their sleep.

Why Nanjirou was brought into the mess? Why, we never know.

**A/N:** If you want a scene with Ryoma winning, just tell me. Oh yeah, I really do suck at playing that game. T-T I shouldn't have set the game mode to hard. That's why Ryoma had to be bald. But actually, the whole bald thing was my idea. I'm sorry if I displeased you, Ryoma fans. And yeah, the referee _IS_ the director.

Please read and review. If you have certain questions with the plot, feel free to ask.


End file.
